


Nowhere to land

by probablysecretlyawitch



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wingfic, agatha has dove wings, ish, penny has raven wings, red to black to white, simon (and baz) have color changing wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysecretlyawitch/pseuds/probablysecretlyawitch
Summary: its 3 am and I want a soulmate au for this fandom that I haven't read yet (tattoos and wings)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Nowhere to land

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self harm mentioned

Miss Possibelf stood at the front of class. This was quite ordinary. However, the words on the board were anything but. "The History of Soulmates in England" To Simon Snow, soulmates were a strange concept. To the normal world where Simon grew up, soulmates were just a part of life. No one questioned where or why they came to be.

Miss Possibelf walked in and set down her books. She tied her auburn hair in a messy bun and began the lecture.

"When Merlin, the most powerful mage until Simon, was alive, he was tired of being rejected. Determined not to walk alone for the rest of his life, he made a new spell. It is the most powerful incantation to date and it still works. The spell is actually quite simple. Only six words forever changed the fabric of our world." Her barn owl wings unfolded as she looked up. Miss Possibelf smirked and continued. " _ **Two sides of the same coin."**_ She poured magic into her words, but nothing happened. "As you can see when an average mage tries the spell nothing happens. However, as most of you know, when Merlin cast the spell, we were all given wings that match with our soulmate. Then again when our own Simon Snow cast the spell five years ago, we all received small wrist tattoos. From the data that we have gathered so far, the tattoo seems to represent your platonic soulmate."

The bells in the White Chapel rang signaling the end of class. The students gathered their things and rushed out the door to the Dining Hall. It was time for lunch! Simon jumped when he got to the stairs, spreading his currently red wings to help him glide down. He was determined to be first in line. Today was Fried Food Friday. As Simon glided down the steps toward the old oak door, he heard beating wings growing closer. He glimpsed a bit of shining black feathers and landing on the last set of stairs. He waited for Penny to catch up with him. She started her lecture on the 10th step and it lasted until the doors to the Dining Hall opened.

* * *

The newest assignment in Miss Possibelf's class was to write a 500 word paper about their experience with their wings and tattoo. Simon thought that was absurdly personal, but he wanted to keep a good grade in her class. He opened his laptop and began to write:

"When I was very little and still in the system, I didn't know much about soulmates. It was just a fact of life. One of those indisputable facts that we all know. I was born with small fluffy wings. My birth certificate says they're white, but really they're color changing. Penelope Bunce says she thinks the color corresponds to my mood. They can be red, white, black, or anywhere in between. I of course am also the mage that created the friendmate tattoos. I was working with the Mage on honing my power, and he thought that it would be good practice. 

I was wearing a bracelet from my best friend that day, and I think that's why the mark is on people's wrists. Back in second year, though, we didn't know what it meant. I have two tattoos, actually. One on ieach wrist. One is a pair of dove wings, and the other is an open book with cursive lettering. In third year I ended up getting together with a girl I fancied because she had white dove wings, and we hadn't known what the tattoos meant. Just earlier this year it was decided that the tattoo partners were strictly platonic. The breakup was really hard and painful.

As for my soulmate and her wings, I don't think about her often. I've already met my Friendmate so I figure why go out of my way to find someone I don't need? I'm happy where I am, and she is too, I hope. Penny has another theory, that because my wings change with my emotions, hers must too. That way I won't be confused if my soulmate's wings are a different color.

In the system they also never taught m how to use my wings. They said I wouldn't need them and that most people live their lives without ever flying. Now I know that, by most people they meant Normals. When I first arrived at Watford, almost all the other students already knew how to use their wings. Me and Basilton Grimm-Pitch were the only two that didn't know how, and Baz insisted that he didn't want to learn. So I was pulled aside by the Mage and given private lessons. It was hard at first, trying to use my wings. But now it's almost second nature. 

I'm very glad the Mage taught me how to fly. It feels good to have wind under my wings and to have ruffled feathers when I land. I'm surprised everyone doesn't fly more often. It's very handy on missions as well. I also use my wings as a sort of emotional crutch. Even if I don't realise, I still use them to comfort myself. When I'm sad, I wrap my wings around me. When I'm happy, I spread them out, and when I feel guilty or ashamed, they droop.

In my opinion the soulmate wings and friendmate marks are some of the best thing to come out of magic. They bring so much joy."

It would definitely need some work, but it looked good for now. 

* * *

The room was dark when Baz got back from hunting. He saw Simon passed out at his desk with his laptop open, and Baz felt an ache in his chest. Snow and Wellbelove were no longer dating, but Simon was still so out of reach. He still thought the owner of his matching wings would be a girl. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was definitively not a girl. He moved Simon from the table to his bed and shut the open laptop. Of course, any such thing would be denied the next morning. 

Baz lovingly ran his hand through Simon's hair and over his wings. Their wings. He watched as the wings under him turned a light grey and knew his were doing the same. He got up from Snow's bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Baz removed his uniform shirt and unstrapped his wings and shivered at the sight. Their color changed from a pleasant grey to black as Baz took in the old scars from fifth year. 

That year he had hated Snow, the wings, and everything the wings represented. Simon had started following him and accusing him of plotting at every turn. Some of his scars were newer, though. He had been visiting his mother's tomb when an anxiety attack came over him. The only way to shut up the little voice was with pain. 

_He deserved it_

_He was a monster_

_A monster hopelessly in love with a hero_

_He was a villain_

_He would never be loved back_

Baz dismissed the thoughts from his mind this time, and he began to unwrap his wrists. On one was a open book with illegible writing, which had fewer scars, and the other was white wings. However, they were red or black in the right lighting. That one had practically been gouged out. He didn't need another reminder that Simon snow would never love him, much less like him. He felt his wings droop and wrap around him. Baz raised them and put the holder back in place. He sighed and continued getting ready.

" _Look on the bright side,"_ he told himself. _"Simon Snow is single for the first time since third year"_

**Author's Note:**

> it is no longer 3 am but i still want a wing fic in this fandom


End file.
